


Just The Way You Are

by Muselover1



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muselover1/pseuds/Muselover1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doc Roe comes home and gets quite a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Babe/Roe AU I thought up. It's was the first fanfic I wrote.

As he opened the door and stumbled through, Eugene Roe took a moment to register that he had walked into the right apartment. Everything was, well tidy for starters. No empty chip packets on the floor, no bottles left lying and ...what was that smell? Suddenly a shrill beeping sounded from the kitchen and smoke started to waft through the doorway.

“Aw shit, shit, shit, shit!” came the dulcet tones of Babe’s cussing. “God damn it!”  
Gene hurried through the sitting room to the kitchen door and stood for a second taking in the scene. Babe was hurriedly throwing the small window open, desperately trying to clear the smoke that was billowing from the saucepan on the stove, whilst cussing strongly and coughing in - between. He ran back to the pot and tried to cram it in the already fit to overflowing sink.

“Ya know, might have been an idea to keep away from that thang, always git’s you into trouble” he said trying his best not to laugh at the site of Babe running round like a headless chicken and choke at the same time. Babe jumped round, flushed face glistening with sweat.

“Gene! Jesus, how long you been there?”

“Long enough. What is all this?” he asked gazing round the kitchen and glancing toward the room behind him. “You nev’a clean, let alone cook, which by the looks of things is just as well” he chuckled, as the smoke cleared and he could get a proper look at the kitchen. Seriously, a bomb site had more structure to it than the chaos Babe had wrecked through the tiny room.

“I was..was..oh shit who was I kidding” Babe growled, as he stormed past Doc and struggled uselessly with the ties of his apron. “I was wanting to cook something nice for you, seeing as you always do it and I knew you’d a been wiped out tonight. Also I thought it would be ..you know..I just..I wanted to make tonight special but I can’t even do something as simple as keep a fucking pot from bringing the roof down on our heads” His hands shook as he fumbled with the tight knot at the small of his back. “Oh for Christ’s sake!” he yelled.

“Come here.” Doc said soothingly in his deep, calm voice. “You didn’ have to do any of this. It was you’re day off today. You could a just spent it watching the football or sumfin”. His quick fingers fought around the knot and leaned his head into Babe’s neck.”I wouldn’t have mind’d” He gently kissed Babe’s warm, slightly salty skin just behind the jaw. Babe shoulders relaxed slightly as he turned to face Doc.

“Well yeah, but today being today I wanted to show you that I’m not a lazy ass who just sits watching television all day.” he sighed “Like I usually am. You’re always so exhausted when you come home, and I just sit there. You do everything round here and I just wanted to give something back to you. I mean it’s been a year and I don’t think I’ve ever helped once. I’m just a fucking waste of space” His eyes stayed rooted to the floor, water swimming across them, his cheeks flushing even darker. Doc felt his heart give an involuntary flutter as he stared at Babe’s miserable expression and he wrapped his arms around Babe’s shoulders.

“I don’t need a tidy house or a fancy meal to come home to. I jus’ need you.” He pulled back and lightly kissed Babe’s temple, his forehead, his hot cheeks. “I love comin’ home and looking after you. It always makes up for howeva’ rotten my day’s been.” His fingers softly stroked Babe’s chin as he pulled it up so he was looking at him. Babe gave a small smile that caused Roe’s stomach to drop. Dear lord, you’d think he would be used to it by now but it always caught him off guard.

“You mean that Gene? I’m not just a useless bum?” he whispered, a single tear trailing down his red cheeks.

“No Babe. You’re not. I love you jus’ the way you are.”

Doc pressed his lips softly against Babe’s. The warm, delicious taste spread right the way through to the back of his throat. His hand trailed lazily to run fingers through Babe’s soft, dark hair that he loved to touch. Babe’s left hand caught his cheek; his right drifting to his hip, pulling Roe closer to him, if that was possible. The kiss deepened as he moved forward, Babe’s tongue lightly caressing the very edge of Doc’s mouth. A soft moan escaped him as he let Babe further in, that warm wetness so amazing, searching the already well known crevices of his mouth. They both pulled back slightly, breathless and flushed, blood already pounding fast through Doc’s body. His fingers tightened slowly around Babe’s hand on his hip, a sly smile spreading across his red, somewhat swollen lips.

“There is a way you can make up for the lack f’dinner though.” Babe groaned deeply and pulled him close again, teeth nibbling Doc’s bottom lip, a smile spreading quickly across his face. He looked like a little boy at Christmas time, so gleeful compared to earlier.

“Oh, don’t you worry. I know just how to make it up to you.” He breathed across Doc’s now bruised lips. He took Roe’s hand and pulled him toward their bedroom. Doc knew that however tired he had been before, he defiantly had enough energy now.

||||||||||||||

As they lay curled together in that wonderful, wonderful afterglow, Babe’s hand sprawled lazily across Doc’s chest, Doc breathed slowly and happily, sucking in the glorious smell of Babe’s skin. He wriggled a little to get even closer to Babe under the sheets and took Babe’s hand and kissed it lightly.

“By the way, Babe” he said softly, eyelids drifting slowly shut.

“Hmm.” Babe murmured, sleep obviously creeping up on him too, as he nuzzled the space between Doc’s shoulder and neck and let out a long slow sigh of contentment whilst his fingers unconsciously drew light circles on Doc’s smooth skin.

“Happy Anniversary” Doc whispered, a little smile catching the corners of his mouth as they both fell into a blissful sleep, wrapped warmly in each other’s arms.


End file.
